The present invention generally relates to a switching arrangement, and more particularly, to a switch unit including a first switch mechanism and a second switch mechanism which are respectively controlled for opening and closing by corresponding two kinds of operating members.
Generally, in motor vehicles for example, when a windshield washer solution is discharged, with driving of windshield wipers interrupted, it is preferable that the windshield wipers are immediately started to be driven for efficient wiping. However, if a switch for discharing the windshield washer solution is provided separately from a switch for driving the windshield wipers as in the conventional arrangements, it becomes necessary to operate the windshield wiper driving switch after having manipulated the windshield washer solution discharging switch, and thus, the operations of the switches are complicated, and moreover, spaces occupied by these switches become considerably large. For overcoming the disadvantages as described above, there has conventionally been proposed an arrangement in which the windshield wiper driving switch is associated in its function with the windshield washer solution discharging switch. The known arrangement as described above, however, still has such drawbacks that not only the mechanism required for the associated function complicates the construction of the switch unit, with a consequent high cost, but the spaces occupied by the respective switches are undesirably increased.